Episode 182
The Burning Earth is the 182nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 7th episode of the 2014 series. Natsu's group continues their struggle against the Garou Knights. Although at a disadvantage at first, the sudden appearance of Loke with all the stolen Celestial Spirit Keys gives Lucy and Yukino a fighting chance against the executioner, while also protecting Arcadios, who almost sacrificed himself in an attempt to save the two girls. Summary Arcadios walks into the lava, much to the shock of Lucy and Yukino, in order to save the two girls from certain doom, saying that they must meet Princess Hisui. Meanwhile, Carla is confused because the man that is sacrificing himself in front of her is the same man that appeared in her ominous vision. As the man sinks into the lava and the girls mourn his loss, Horologium suddenly rises from the flames with Arcadios inside him, saving him from certain death. Loke also appears and explains that Horologium was able to appear because he was able to get back Lucy's keys in time. He then proceeds to return Lucy, as well as Yukino, the keys they respectively own, giving the group a chance to fight back against the executioner.Meanwhile, Natsu has a hard time against Kama, who begins to showcase his own weapons and abilities; his scythes have a homing effect and will follow the marks on Natsu's body caused by his opponent until he is killed. Back to Lucy's group, Uosuke attempts to alter the gravity to gain the upper hand using his Terrain Effect: Gravitational Territory, but Yukino summons Libra to negate the effects of his spell. Uosuke then proceeds to summon a whirlwind, but Lucy calls the Celestial Spirit Virgo, ordering her to dig holes in order for the Mages to protect themselves. Loke fights on par with Uosuke for a while, until the latter uses his Terrain Effect Magic once again, freezing the ground solid(along with Loke) and attempting to end the girls' lives by altering the gravitational field once again, only to have his attempt thwarted by Libra. Meanwhile, Cosmos uses a sleeping spell on Wendy, which is supposed to make her opponent fall in an eternal slumber once they are asleep and although Wendy fights it back at first, she eventually loses consciousness. At the same time, the other Fairy Tail members congratulate Mavis on her analysis and abilities, but she is worried, as she senses the members of the Rescue Team fighting, while being separated from one another. Back to Lucy's team, the cold caused by Uosuke's Terrain Effect Magic begins to affect the Mages, so once Virgo leaves, Lucy decides to summon Taurus to stop Uosuke but, despite the Spirit's motivation, he just slips on the ice and falls, returning to the Celestial Spirit World. However, he manages to buy Loke enough time to ambush Uosuke, which in turn allows Libra to make Uosuke the center of gravity and, as such, use all the ice blocks to attack him, which returns the environment back to normal. Back at the tournament, Hisui worriedly hears her guards talking about Arcadios' supposed treason as well as Fairy Tail's involvement and the Garou Knights' mission to end their lives. In the dungeons, Lucy decides to summon Plue next, in order to soothe Uosuke's temper with his dance, but her strategy backfires. Next, she calls Cancer, but he, too, easily fails to hurt him. Uosuke then sees through Lucy's plan, which is to distract him while Loke takes the wounded Arcadios away, and so he uses a spell called Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone, to set lethal traps around the field. Lucy and Yukino each summon Scorpio and Pisces respectively and, combining their powers along with Loke's, the three Celestial Spirits manage to temporarily gain the upper hand until the latter's Terrain Effect Magic saves him once again. Meanwhile, Warren attempts to contact the rescue team, but to no avail, which has Fairy Tail wondering what blocks the communication, as well as who the group's fighting, with Alzack suspecting that the urban legend of the Garou Knights may be real after all. Mavis concludes that, since they can't contact them, they must simply believe in them. Natsu, at the same time, manages to safely dodge all Kama's attacks, which surprises the latter, saying that he is a sinner and should go meet his friends in the afterlife, despite Natsu insisting that they are all alive and about to defeat them. Meanwhile, Yukino has Pisces change to its human form as a last resort, which is a woman with her son. The duo easily overpowers Uosuke, and Lucy summons Taurus again to seal the victory. However, Uosuke realizes that those Spirits' weakness is water and summons a tide, intending to drag everyone inside the whirpools and transfer them in a random place, but seeing the water, Lucy decides to summon the Celestial Spirit Aquarius. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama *Wendy Marvell vs. Cosmos *Panther Lily vs. Neppa *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Terrain Effect Magic * ** ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces * * * * * |Regurusu}} * * * * Spells used * * *Terrain Effect: Cold Zone * *Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone * * |Regurusu Inpakuto}} *Terrain Effect: Plus White Night Zone * * Abilities used *Automatic Danger Response Mode (自動危険察知モード Jidō Kiken Satchi Mōdo) *Guillotine Justice *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Axemanship *Spearmanship *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Double Scythes *Labrys *Twin Scissors *Trident * *Urn Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Manga & Anime Differences *Kama's scythes' abilities was shown in the anime. *The fight of Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria against Uosuke is extended in the anime. **Uosuke showed many anime-only Terrain Effect Magic. **Loke fights Uosuke at a time in the anime. **Virgo, Taurus, Plue, Cancer, and Scorpio were summoned by Lucy in the anime. *In the anime, Libra was summoned long before Pisces by Yukino. In the manga, Yukino summons Pisces, and Libra follows shortly after. *Cosmos used Makura Kamura before she uses Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka in the anime. *Mavis sensed the fight of the Rescue Team against the Garou Knights in the anime. *Mirajane's and Panther Lily's fight against their respective opponent were only briefly showed in the anime. *Pisces' fish form was shown in the anime. *A scene of the other Fairy Tail members commenting on the urban legend of the Garou Knights was shown in the anime. *In the manga, Wendy, Mirajane, Natsu and Panther Lily's fights are demonstrated before Lucy and Yukino get their keys back. In the anime, their fight is interrupted to show how the other members are dealing with their respective opponents. Navigation